Drunk Singing
by goth4ever
Summary: Poor Ukitake is the victon of Kyoraku drunk behavior. yaoi Ukitake x Kyoraku very funny.


Ukitake sat in his office, trying to put at least a dent in the mountain of paper work in front of him when all of a sudden the front doors flew open and Kyoraku stood there with a bottle of sake in his hand and a slight pink on his cheeks.

Ukitake jumped then looked up at his friend with wide eyes. He watched him make his way to the coffee table and set down his sake bottle. He looked up at his friend then slowly walked to him and put his hands on the table. Ukitake looked up at him, a bit puzzled.

"Put me in coach." Kyoraku said.

Ukitake blinked some "What?"

"Put me in coach, I'm ready to play today!" he said.

Ukitake stared at him then slowly responded. "What?"

"The mighty Casey just struck out! Now say hey Willie, tell Ty Cobb and Joe DiMaggio- ya can't say it ain't so because you KNOW the time is now!!" Kyoraku said as he poked the other rather hard in the shoulder.

Ukitake put his hand on his shoulder and gave the other a strange look but then realized that he was singing that song _Centerfield _by John Fogerty. He sighed and stood up. "Shunsui, you're drunk again. Why don't you just go and lay down?" he asked as he looked up at him.

Kyoraku put his hands on the other's shoulders and started to shack him."But I got a beat up glove, a home-made bat and a brand new of shoes! I think it's time to give this game a ride!" he shouted.

Ukitake made a face at the smell of alcohol on his friend's breath "Uh Shunsui… can you please stop singing? I have to get this work done."

Kyoraku stopped and looked at him for a long time. Ukitake smiled "There see? Now let's get you back to your division shall we?" he took the others hands off his shoulders and started to slowly help the other out of the room. But then Kyoraku stopped, making Ukitake stop. The 13th captain looked up at him "Shunsui?"

The 8th captain looked down at the slightly shorter one then turned to face him. He took both of the other's hands in his "I came up to meet chya… tell ya I'm sorry…" he leaned down and kissed the tops of Ukitake's fingers "Ya don't know how lovely you are…" he said quietly and sweetly.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he blushed. "W-what?" he stuttered.

Then Kyoraku moved his hand to his friend's cheeks "I had to find you… tell you that I needed you… tell ya that I set you apart…"

Ukitake blushed more and he left his hands were the other had held them. "Sh-Shunsui…" then he remembered that the other was drunk and he sighed. He put his hands on the Kyoraku's wrists and took his hands on of his cheeks. "Shunsui, please stop singing." He said.

But Kyoraku took his hands back and quickly scooped the other in them. Ukitake yelped as the other man dipped him deep and put his face close to his. "Tell me ya love me, come back and haunt me… oh how I'll rush back to the start…"

Ukitake blushed more and he put his hand on the others biceps. "Sh-Shunsui!" he stuttered. "P-please stop singing and put me back on my feet!"

Kyoraku stared at him for a while then blinked some and lifted his friend to his feet.

Ukitake sighed in relief them smiled at the other. "Thank you." he said "Now let's get going." He said as he started to gently push the other toward the door but Kyoraku spun around making Ukitake bump into him. The 13th captain looked up at the other in question. Kyoraku put his hands on the other's shoulders and started to sing again.

"Don't be mad please stop the hating!"

Ukitake started at him "What?"

"Just be glad that they'll be waiting!"

"Who will be-?"

"Friends we had are ever changing!"

Ukitake opened his mouth to speak but Kyoraku cut him off by shouting 'no', making the other jump slightly.

"No!! Now the lid's about to blow, when the Thunderbirds are go!!" he shouted

Ukitake stared at him with wide eyes then blinked some. "Shunsui, are you singing again?"

"Kids are learning fast! They know that T birds kick some ass!" Kyoraku said again.

Ukitake's eyes lids lowered "Yup… he's singing…" then he sighed "Shunsui stop singing!!" he shouted at him.

Kyoraku stopped and stared at him.

"Ok… no more singing… ok…?" Ukitake said slowly as he put his hands on the other's wrists and took the older one's hands on of his shoulders. He slowly walked around him and started toward the door but Kyoraku grabbed him before he could. He spun him around and started to dance around the room with him; hand in hand.

"Do~ do~ do~ lookin' out mah back door! There's Giants doin cartwheels, Statues wearin' high heels!" Kyoraku sang at he danced around the room with his friend.

Ukitake stumbled mostly around the room as his friend dragged him in circles. Then finally Kyoraku dipped the other man again and smiled at him as he finished his song.

Ukitake panted and looked up at the other "Shunsui please… stop singing and dancing… please…" he said. "Put me back on my feet please."

Kyoraku just looked at him then blinked a couple times. He lifted the other to his feet and Ukitake brushed himself off. He started toward the door with his friend's wrist in hand. He only got the door open and inch before Kyoraku slammed it shut again. Ukitake's eyes widened and he turned around to ask the other what was wrong but Kyoraku wrapped his arms tight around the slender one and pulled him into a close embrace.

"You turn away… from all those things that I've been trying to say… and all those promise I shouldn't have made… I did it all for you… Jyuushirou…" he said softly and quietly.

Ukitake just stood there in the embrace and blushed slightly, not knowing what to do.

"I searched my soul… and all these feelings that I can't control… and you're the one thing that can make me whole… I did it all for you… and I care about you…"

Ukitake's eyes widened "_Wait… that last part wasn't in the song. Does he really mean that?_" he thought.

Kyoraku hugged him closer "I… did it all for you… dear sweet Shiro-chan…" he burred his face in the other's neck and closed his eyes.

Ukitake stood there in shook for a long moment then frowned a bit. He hugged the other back "_Even if he is really drunk… the words coming out of his mouth are still very sweet… I suppose for right now, this moment could last… just a little while before he passes out... That stupid goof ball…_" he thought as he closed his eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Author's Note: ok, here's the songs that I put in the story.**_

_**Centerfield by John Fogerty **_

_**The Scientist by Coldplay**_

_**Thunderbirds Are Go by Busted**_

_**Lookin' Out My Back Door by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival)**_

_**I Did It For You by Dane Cook**_

_**I hope you liked it. R&R people! Please!**_


End file.
